Lords of Malibu: Revised
by lilmickey2008
Summary: <html><head></head>Reedit of Lords of Malibu; Robby Ray's friend Charles brings his little brother Michael out to Malibu, and he and Miley hit it off really well. Michael is hiding something, but what?</html>
1. A New Home and A New Life

**AN: I may have teased this for a couple of years, but I am finally going to do it, starting right now. The plot has changed, and it will be better than the original version that I written years earlier. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the new and revised version of Lords of Malibu.**

**Chapter One: A New Home and A New Life**

_Whoever said that you can leave your troubles behind you was either lying, or never had seen the type of horror that I have seen, and have inflicted. Let me tell you something about my life, some things because the rest will come in time. I am from a small county called Jennings, which is located in St. Louis, Missouri. Saint Louis was the most dangerous city in the United States for a while, but Detroit took that unwanted crown._

_Why the sudden fact of past times? Well, my life was fraught with violence. My mom was taken from me when I was only three years old, protecting me from a drive by shooting. That single event shaped, or in this case, still shaping my life as we speak._

_I am not alone. My stepsister, Melody Song, is sitting beside me. She isn't really my stepsister, but she is close enough to me that my family took her in and treated her as a member of my family, because that is the way that my family is, has been, and always will be. Those are values that I will keep with me for the rest of my life._

_Getting back on track, me and my stepsister beside me on this plane is heading towards my newest home in Malibu. We are staying with my brother Charles in the house that he bought out there and I am going to be working in a video game store which is part of the chain of stores, which he now owns. He told me over the phone about his friend Robby Ray and his two children, Jackson, the oldest and only son, and his youngest and only daughter, Miley. _

_For some reason, Miley stood out to me out of all three of them for two reasons. One, Charles and Melody might not know this, but Miley is really Hannah Montana in disguise. I remember one time that I saw her in St. Louis, and then I remembered the picture that Charles showed me of Robby Ray, Jackson, and Miley, and she and Hannah look exactly alike. Which means that they are twins, or Miley and Hannah are the same person._

_I have the strangest feeling that I am going to have one of the greatest adventures in my life once I arrive in Malibu, and I am rarely wrong about things like this. We will just have to wait and see what is going to happen, aren't we, ladies and gentlemen?_

* * *

><p>Back in his new two-story home in Malibu, Charles sat in the living room with Robby Ray, placing the last of the furniture in his room. Michael and Melody were flying into Malibu in a matter of minutes, but they were most likely here already. His little brother was going to love living out here, and they already had his room fixed up in the way that Michael was going to love. Straightening out the TV in the living room and turning it on and off to make sure that it was working perfectly, Charles sat on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"Well, that is everything. How does it look?" Charles asked Robby Ray. The father of two looked around for a moment, and nodded his head in a sign that he approved of the way that the house looked.

"It looks nice. Michael is going to love it out here." Robby Ray said. "Michael is going to love the house."

"I hope so. After everything that he has been through, a change of venue is exactly what he needs." Charles said, breathing deeply. "Are Miley and Jackson ready to meet them both?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is bring them home, and they will come over and meet them when they get here." Robby Ray said with a smile. He glanced down at his watch, and back at his friend.

"Speaking of which, maybe it is time to go and get them? They have been waiting there for a little while now." Robby Ray said, tapping his watch a few times.

"Damn it. You are right. I have to go and get them." Charles said, running towards the door. He then turned back to his friend and shouted, "Let's go!"

"Alright, coming." Robby Ray said, trudging along after his friend.

* * *

><p>Michael was sitting in a chair with his laptop on his lap, while Melody was asleep, snoring with her head right on his shoulder. Michael let out an irritated sigh, and tried to move her, but she latched onto his arm, and let out a really loud snore. Michael was about to slap her to get her to wake up, but his cell phone vibrated loudly. Michael let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out his cell phone.<p>

_Finally, you jackass. _Michael thought as he answered the phone.

"Why isn't it Mr. 'Can't pick up his brother at the airport when he is supposed to'. To what is the nature of you calling?" Michael said in a calm but angry tone of voice.

"Dude, chill. I am here. Bring Melody and your bags to the front, okay?" Charles said in a sympathetic tone of voice.

"Alright, jerk, we are coming." Michael said.

"Thanks, prick." Charles said, hanging up the phone. Michael heaved a sigh, and looked over at his sleeping sibling.

_Great, how am I going to get her up? _Michael sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Michael, I know that you are kind of apprehensive about moving to a new city and making some new friends, but this is what you need, and with the troubles that are back in St. Louis, this is just the something you need to get your life back on track." Charles said to his little brother. Michael remained silent as he stared out of his window. Charles was right, this was a chance to get his life back on track, and his life back together.<p>

But, as with the way things have been going, and with Michael's bad luck streak going strong, the 17 year old knew that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With that done, the next chapter is going to be where Michael meets Miley and Jackson, along with Robby Ray and others. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Formal Introductions Part One

**AN: Michael and Melody arrive home, and while they get settled in, they manage to meet Jackson and Miley. What is going to happen when these four get together?**

**Chapter Two: Formal Introductions Part One**

_I now arrive at my new home, and now not a minute after I lay on my new bed, trying to rest and gather my thought, here comes Melody with a request to take her towards a new hangout called the Surf Shack, where I meet some of my new classmates and some new friends._

_A man cannot get any rest at all, can I?_

* * *

><p>Michael was continuing to stare out of the front window, and he soon saw what was going to be his new home. Michael perked up when he saw his new home. Needless to say, he was impressed as to what he saw. When the car came to a complete stop, Charles looked over to his brother.<p>

"Well, Mike, what do you think?" Charles asked.

"Nice." Michael said, getting out of the car. Melody was already out, and was standing in the front yard.

"Wow, Charles, this is a nice place." Melody stated, obviously impressed as to what she saw. Robby Ray was already on the porch, greeting the new arrivals to the home.

"Hey there, about time you three got back here." Robby Ray said, hugging Michael and Melody. "Wow Michael, when are you going to get that haircut? Man, your hair is really long now."

"Yeah, thanks, Robby Ray. Where are these kids of yours?" Michael said, yanking away politely from Robby Ray.

"They are at school right now. Don't worry, they are going to be back in a few hours." Robby Ray said.

"Yeah, why don't you guys go inside and check out your rooms while I talk to Robby Ray out here?" Charles said.

Michael nodded towards his big brother, and went inside his brand new home.

* * *

><p>Michael walked into his new room, and besides the fact that his new room was bigger than his old one, this room had all of his old stuff from his old room and house back in Missouri.<p>

His computer and laptop was there. His video games were there; his PS3, his XBOX 360, and DS were all in an entertainment center. Michael sighed, and kicked off his sneakers, and sat on his queen sized bed. He took off his glasses, placed them on the counter next to his bed, took a rubber band out of his jean pocket, and wrapped his long blonde hair into a ponytail, and laid himself down on his bed, ready to get some sleep.

"Michael! There's a beach nearby here! Let's go!" Melody all but screamed, popping her head into the room.

Michael, pure and simple, could have cussed her out right then and there, but he didn't. He didn't argue with her, so all he did was grabbed his keys, his wallet, and walked out of his room, taking Melody to where she needed to go.

* * *

><p>"So, what is up about these new neighbors that you are going to get?" Lilly asked her friend Miley as they sat at the food court at their local mall.<p>

"Well, from what I could understand, they are the younger siblings of Charles, my dad's friends." Miley said.

"Charles, the one that owns those video game stores in this mall, right?" Lilly asked.

"The very same." Miley answered her friend.

"So, what does he look like?" Lilly asked her.

"I can't really remember. It was a long time ago that dad showed me a picture of him." Miley answered. "The only thing that I can really remember is that he has really long blonde hair."

"I take it that me and Oliver are going to meet them soon?" Lilly asked her.

"Sure." Miley smiled. She looked at the clock on her cell phone, and sighed.

"Well, we might as well go and meet them now." Miley said, gathering her things, and heading towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Melody waded past the various teens that were at the Surf Shack, and sat down at the counter.<p>

"Hey toots, what can I get for you?" A little guy, (Rico of course.) said from behind the counter.

"I'm new here, so what do you have to offer?" Melody asked.

"Well, how about a bottle of water, hot stuff?" Rico said yet again.

"Half-pint, I am out of your league." Melody stated. She got up from her seat, and began to walk away. Rico was getting really hot at this point, so he was not thinking clearly when he said the next few words.

"Yeah, why would anybody like a tramp like you!" Rico shouted. Melody looked back towards the surf shack just as Michael was making his way in that very same direction. Melody saw Michael, and tried to stop him from doing what he was going to do.

"Michael, let it go." Melody whispered. Michael brushed her off in the most polite and educated way possible.

"I'll be back, go wait at the car." Michael said. Michael walked to the Surf Shack, and waited until Rico turned around.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Rico asked him.

"Let me tell you something, you little asshole." Michael said politely. "Just because you own this place, that doesn't mean that you can talk to anybody any way."

"Hey buddy, you are not the boss of me, so why don't you go and follow that little girl over there." Rico said, brushing him off. Michael began to laugh really funny, and in one quick swoop, grabbed the little prick by the collar.

"Listen here, you little bastard." Michael hissed in his ear. "I am going to be living here for a while, so we will see each other again. So the next time that you see me or my sister over there, show me some respect."

"I will." Rico said through shuddering teeth.

Michael dropped the young owner, and walked away.

"So, what did you tell him?" Melody asked, trying to catch up to him.

"Nothing really. We are going to be real good friends, I can tell." Michael said with a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Miley and Lilly were sitting on Miley's front porch when a black SUV pulled up in front of the home across the street. She watched as a black haired female got out of the car, and walked into the home. Then a handsome teenage male, who was no older than they were got out of the car, and walked into the home after the girl.<p>

"Whoa, was that him?" Lilly asked.

"With that long hair, that was him. Most definately." Miley said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lilly asked her friend.

"Might as well meet them, are you coming?" Miley asked her.

Lilly got off of the concrete porch, and followed her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for Miley and Michael not meeting each other just yet. Don't worry, they are going to meet next time at the beginning. Also, Jackson gets back from work to tell a story that happened at work. Trust me, it is going to start to get very interesting. But what is going to happen? R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Formal Introductions Part Two

**AN: Well, now Miley is going to meet Michael, and trust me, it is going to be a very interesting meeting. **

**Chapter Three: Formal Introductions Part Two**

Miley and Lilly stood on the front porch of Charles' new home, and politely knocked on the front door. After a few moments, she could see Michael walk down the steps, his long blonde hair over down on his face and shoulders, along with the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, that showed his well built physique.

"Wow." Miley let slip from her lips.

"What? What are you looking at?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing." Miley stated, as the door opened, and Michael stepped out on the porch just as he was pulling on a white t-shirt.

"So, Miley Stewart I presume." Michael said smiling.

"Hey yourself. This is Lilly Truscott, and we are just over here, saying hi." Miley smiled.

"Why thank you." Michael answered with a smile on his face. "I hate to break this up, but I am a little tired right now, so maybe we can do something later, alright?"

"Yeah, that will be fine." Miley said. Michael smiled at her, and entered his home.

"Really now Miley." Lilly said to her.

"What?" Miley answered, not seeing as to what her friend was alluding to.

"You were practically drooling over him." Lilly said.

"Come on now. He is just a really nice guy, and I am just going to be friends with him." Miley said.

"Really." Lilly said in disbelief.

"Really really." Miley said, driving her point home.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Lilly said.

"Miley, you were staring at him as if you had it bad for him, and you just met him." Lilly said, teasing her friend.

"Come on. Let's go." Miley said, grabbing Lilly by her blonde hair, and dragging her across the street towards her own house.

* * *

><p>Miley was sitting in her living room, thinking about her meeting with Michael. She was glad that she finally met him, but there was something about him that she really didn't get, something that was going to bother her until she figured it out, or saw it for herself. What was it about him that was so different from other guys she dated?<p>

"Dad!" Jackson said, running into the home and right towards the kitchen where his father was.

"Good lord, what is it, Jackson?" Robby Ray asked him.

"Someone threatened Rico at work today." Jackson said.

"Really? Who?" Robby Ray asked his son.

"I don't know who. He said some kid with long blonde hair." Jackson said. Robby Ray literally had to bite back a sigh of disbelief.

"Well, I am sure that whoever did something like this is not going to show himself ever again." Robby Ray lied through his teeth.

Jackson sighed, and went upstairs towards his room. Robby Ray sighed, and went towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked him.

"I have to talk to Michael real quick." Robby Ray said through strained breath. With those words, Robby Ray was out the door.

* * *

><p>Michael was laying in his front yard, staring up at the blue sky above him. Michael was still thinking about Miley, and he was still questioning himself as to when he should bust her on being Hannah Montana. He decided to wait until the right moment arisen to do that. Just as the young teen was going to turn in, he looked up, and saw Robby Ray standing over him.<p>

"Greetings, I take it by the look on your face that you are here for a certain reason." Michael said, sitting up.

"I am going to ask you this once, and I will leave it alone. Michael Harris, did you threaten Rico today?" Robby Ray asked him.

"Yes I did, why?" Michael asked him.

Robby Ray was about to say something, but he left that alone. But he did decide to say something that was really on his mind.

"Look, Michael, I know that this isn't my place to talk, but I need to say this." Robby Ray said. "You are in a new city, and a new town, you are not going to be able to do that to everyone out here. I am not jumping on you, but that it the truth."

"You told me yourself that Rico always acted like a little asshole, and you also said that someone should put him in his place, and that it what I did, so what is your problem?" Michael asked his friend.

"Just keep it cool, okay? For all of our sakes." Robby Ray said. His messed his hair in a friendly way, and walked away. Michael smiled, fixed his hair, and walked back into his home.

* * *

><p>"Well, here you go." Charles said, handing Melody and Michael each a packet of papers as they sat on the living room couch. Melody and Michael each looked at the packet, and back towards their guardian.<p>

"Bro, what in the hell is this?" Michael asked him.

"School schedules and information for attending Seaview High." Charles said.

"Jesus, you didn't waste anytime getting us enrolled in high school, did you?" Charles asked.

"Nope, even though there is a very short time left until summer, you are going to get enrolled in school, just so that you won't be laying around here for six months." Charles said.

"Thanks, prick." Michael said.

"No problem, you blonde asshole." Charles smiled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Miley was sound asleep in her bed. I said was, because something caused her to bolt awake, and walk over towards her window. Almost on instinct, she looked towards Charles' house, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

Just when she was about to turn in for the night, Miley saw someone in the sky. He wasn't doing anything, whoever it was, that person was just sitting there. The person was a teenage male, and he was wearing a long white cloak that had a hood that covered his head, and there was n image of a black dragon on the back of his cloak. Whoever this person was, he was just floating in the sky, as if he didn't have a care in the world. The person dropped the cloak that he was wearing, and his long blonde hair and icy blue eyes met with hers, and Miley knew exactly who it was. The teen gave her a nod before he disappeared.

"Michael?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was something. Anyways, next chapter, Michael and Melody's first day of school, and the plot really kicks in. R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. An Eventful First Day of School

**AN: Last time, Miley finally introduced herself and Lilly to Michael, and they hit it off right away. She thought he was a normal kid, until she saw him floating in the air late at night. How will this change things?**

**Chapter Four: An Eventful First Day of School**

_Who said that I can't have a little fun with Miley? She now thinks that I am some type of alien or something. Really now. Well this is going to be a good day, and people say that school is going to be really boring._

* * *

><p>Miley still couldn't believe what she saw. Last night, while everyone was asleep, she woke up, and saw some guy floating in the air. It wasn't just some normal guy, it was her new neighbor, Michael Harris. She didn't believe what she saw, and for a few brief moments, she didn't believe that it was Michael. But when the guy dropped the hood on the cloak that he was wearing and looked directly at her, she knew that it was Michael, because she saw those blue eyes earlier that day.<p>

She had a feeling that he was not a normal kid, but now that was well proven, but what will others think if she told them what she saw?

* * *

><p>"He was what?" Oliver said in disbelief as he and Lilly was standing near her locker early at school the next day. Miley took a deep breath, and explained it again to her male friend.<p>

"I woke up last night, and saw this hooded guy wearing all white, just floating in the sky. He dropped his hood, and looked directly at me, and I saw that it was Michael." Miley explained again.

"Are you sure that it was Michael?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I looked directly at him, and he looked directly back at me." Miley said. "He gave me a wink, and he disappeared."

"Miley, you said that you just woke up when you saw him, is it possible that you were mistaken that you saw him flying?" Lilly asked her.

"No. I am sure that I saw him." Miley asked.

"If that is true, what are you going to say when you see him?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Miley said. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Michael and Melody entered their new school, Seaview High, and from the moment that they entered the high school, the two of them felt certain eyes center in on them. Melody felt as though she was going to have a really bad time, while Michael grew really irritated, for one, he thought that he was going to have at least a day to lounge around and get used to the city that he was in, but big brother just had to put him into school.<p>

"So, big brother, where do we go now?" Melody asked him, politely yanking his ponytail that he put his hair in.

"Over here." Michael said, smacking her on the back, really hard.

"Jerk." Melody said, following her into the main office.

"There they are." Miley said, pointing to Michael and Melody as they entered the main office.

"So, they are going to school here. From what you told us, he seems like a pretty much a good and decent guy." Oliver said.

"Besides, you said that your dad really likes the kid, so why do you think that there is something up with this guy?" Lilly asked her.

"I don't know why, but I can't trust him, not just yet." Miley said, walking towards her first class.

* * *

><p>After a few classes, it was lunch time at their school. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting at the table conversing among themselves, then Miley looked up and saw Melody and Michael enter the cafeteria. Miley waved the two of them over. Michael gave her a quick hug, grabbed some food, and left. Melody sighed, and took a seat with the three of them.<p>

"Where is he going?" Miley asked her.

"Home." Melody said.

"Why?" Oliver asked as well.

"Early release. Michael has a high enough grade point average, so he doesn't have to stay at school all day." Melody said. "Hey, can I ask you three something? Who are the two bitches that were in class with us earlier? I hate using that word, but damn if it doesn't suit those two."

"Amber and Ashley." Miley said. "What did they do to you?"

"Well, when they weren't flirting with Michael, they were making so much noise, that I couldn't concentrate." Melody replied.

"Get used to that, they are going to be like that for the whole time that you are here." Lilly said.

"Really now? Well, that is going to be just great. Really freaking great..." Melody said to herself.

* * *

><p>Michael didn't head home right away, so what he did was drive around the city, and take in what he saw. Besides the few miscellaneous buildings that had no interest to him, Michael found a library, the mall where he was going to be working, and some other things, like very fancy restaurants, and stadiums. With his sightseeing fulfilled, Michael drove back home, and pulled in front of his house.<p>

He was hoping that he was going to be able to get into his home, and get to sleep. Of course, that was not going to happen. Michael saw the note on his front door, and his big brother Charles was gone for the day, so Michael was going to be staying with Robby Ray until he got back.

_Great, awesome... _Michael thought to himself. He let out a deep sigh, and walked across the street towards the house that Robby Ray was in.

* * *

><p>"Michael, how has Malibu been treating you?" Robby Ray asked him as he sat at his kitchen table.<p>

"Well, growing up in the Midwest, there are things that are different there than here on the west coast." Michael said with a smile.

"Well, that is obvious, but what I want to ask you is how you are doing, and I mean mentally?" Robby Ray asked, sort of skirting around the issue. Michael sighed, and looked at him calmly and cooly.

"Robby Ray, you know what I have been through. I am never, ever going to get over it." Michael said, his facial expression not changing. "I am fine now, and a word of advice, let sleeping dogs lie, okay?"

"Fine, didn't mean to bring up some bad issues or memories for you." Robby Ray said.

"I know, I am not ready to talk about it just yet. Maybe when I can find someone I can open up to, that would be the day..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The main story got off to a start, sort of. Don't worry though, there is going to be more to come, soon enough, so keep reading! <strong>


	5. Secret Feelings and Slumber Parties

**AN: Well, certain things are revealed in this chapter. What will be revealed? Read and see for yourself.**

**Chapter Five: Secret Feelings and Slumber Parties**

"Melody? I need to ask you something." Miley said as they were walking home.

"Yeah. Sure. What's on your mind?" Melody asked her back.

"Well, I was wondering something. How much do you really know about Michael?" Miley asked.

"Enough." Melody answered. "I know enough about him. He's a great guy, and Charles and Mike took me in with no problem."

"So you aren't related to him? Michael is calling you his sister, though." Miley stated in confusion.

"No. We are just really close friends, and I became so close to him, I sort of became his sister." Melody said. Miley nodded, and as the two continued to walk home, Melody spoke up once more.

"I know that you like him." Melody said.

"Wait, what?" Miley said, registering what Melody just said.

"Every time that you look at him, you have this look. I should know, I have seen enough girls with that look around Michael." Melody said.

"What do you think that I should do about this though?" Miley asked.

"Pick the right time. Michael is still getting used to the city and his new home. Don't worry though, the righttime is going to come up eventually." Melody said with a smile.

"I can only hope so." Miley said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever princess, let's get home before it rains." Melody said, dragging Miley along.

* * *

><p>Whenever Michael sits alone in his room, or being alone at home in general, he would take this rare moment to be alone to sitdown quietly, and gather his thoughts. He has a lot to think about, especially the fact that he was now living in a new city, with new friends and a new school. The thing was, he was not thinking about those things, however. What he was thinking about was Miley Stewart.<p>

What no one knows is that they met before. He thought that she was really pretty, and he wanted to ask her out sometime, but damn the fact that he was really shy around girls, especially pretty ones like Miley.

Michael laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Then his past crept back into his thoughts, his bad past.

"What am I going to tell her?" Michael said to himself. "I want to come clean about what I have been through, and what I have done, but what if she rejects me? I couldn't handle it if she did that."

With those thoughts in his mind, Michael fell asleep, having sweet dreams about Miley.

* * *

><p>Michael was snapped awake at the sound of girls voices coming from Melody's room. Michael sighed, and rolled off of his bed, and walked across the hall to his sister's room. Before he got there, Charles stopped him, and pulled him to the side.<p>

"What?" Michael asked.

"Lilly and Miley are spending the night here, so when they are ready for something to eat, go and get it for them." Charles said, handing his little brother some money.

"Man, why me?" Michael said.

"Because I said so." Charles said, returning to his room.

"Asshole." Michael said under his breath, returning to his room.

* * *

><p>Michael had just returned from getting the girls a couple of pizzas, and was ready to turn in. He went into his room, and got into his shower as the girls were catting away a few doors down.<p>

"So, what was growing up in St. Louis like?" Lilly asked Melody.

"Honestly? It was pretty decent." Melody said. "The real problem was that the part that me and Michael grew up in was pretty much scenic nowhere, and if we wanted to go anywhere, it was either by bus or ride."

"You made your own fun, huh?" Miley asked her.

"I went to school full time, Michael didn't." Melody said. "How he kept himself busy still boggles my mind to this day."

"What else about Michael should we know about him?" Lilly asked.

"He is a really great guy, and whoever gets him will be lucky to have him." Melody said.

Miley thought inside of her own mind, she prayed that she would be the one to get him, someday.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Melody and Lilly were sound asleep. Miley found herself waking up, and heading towards the bathroom. When she was finished, and was on her way back to the bedroom, she noticed that Michael's bedroom door was cracked open, and of course, she decided to take a peek at him while he was sleep.<p>

"I'm not sleep, Miley. Come on in." Michael mumbled, looking towards his window. Miley took a step back, and stepped on into his room.

"Sorry." Miley said, not trying to stare at him. His pajamas only consisted of him wearing only some black pajama bottoms. While she was staring at his bare chest and muscles, she noticed his dragon tattoo, with the tail going up his arm, and ending on his back.

"Any reason why you were peeking into my bedroom?" Michael asked her.

"No reason, no reason at all." Miley smiled. "Michael, I just want to know about you. You have been living here for a while now, and I know so little about you."

"Really now?" Michael said in disbelief. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Anything really, anything that you would want me to know or I should know about you." Miley stated.

"I am sort of compelling, really. I want to tell you about what I have been through, but now isn't the time for it, really." Michael said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Alright, then." Miley stated, seemingly satisfied somewhat with his answer.

"Hey, listen, one day this week, you want to show me around town?" Michael asked her.

"Sure, I would have no problem doing that." Miley said.

"Thanks. Goodnight." Michael said as Miley stepped to the other side of his bedroom door. He gave her one last smile before he closed it and went to sleep.

It was then that Miley knew that there was something to this new kid that had moved into her neighborhood. But little did she know that it was a dangerous something...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, Miley finds out that there is a weird presence in Malibu, and that it might be Michael. R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Revealed Feelings and Identities

**AN: Well, it turns out that Michael and Miley, or Hannah in this situation, has met a while before he moved out there to Malibu. How? Read and see...**

**Chapter Six: Revealed Feelings and Identities**

**TWO YEARS AGO**

_Hannah slipped into her locker room at the Busch Stadium, ready to head back to Malibu from St. Louis. She really did love it here, but she just wanted to head back home. She took a seat on the couch in the dressing room, and threw her hand over her face, and was about to dose off..._

_Then a noise came from the room._

_Hannah bolted up, and looked around. On guard in case there was someone that was in there that wasn't supposed to be._

_Then the noise came again._

_This time, she recognized it as soft crying. Whoever was crying couldn't be more than seven years old, at least. Hannah got up, and walked around, trying to find the source of where that soft crying came from. Hannah looked around, and looked towards the buffet table and saw two little feet__slide under the white sheet._

_Hannah smiled, and held out a piece of candy to whoever this was. A small, delicate hand belonging to a little girl reached out to try and take it, but Hannah reached backwards, and the little girl came tumbling out._

"_Hey there. Are you lost?" Hannah asked in a sweet voice._

_The little girl nodded her blonde haired-head yes. Hannah took her by the hand, and led her to the couch._

"_Where's your parents?" Hannah asked her again. The little girl seemed to flinch away at the tone of her question. Hannah gave the girl the candy that she was holding. She took it and ate it happily._

"_What's your name?" Hannah asked._

"_Lori Ann." The little girl asked._

"_So, where are your parents?" Hannah asked the little girl again._

"_My mommy is at work, but I came here with my uncle Mike-Mike." The little girl said. "I like to watch you sing, so I begged my mommy to let me come, but she couldn't go, so Mike-Mike said that he would bring me out here."_

"_He is probably worried about you. How did you get in here all by yourself?" Hannah asked her. _

"_When Uncle Mike had his back turn, I went to look around. Now I am lost and he is mad at me." Lori Ann stated._

"_I think he is more worried about where you are and if you are alright." Hannah said, giving the little girl a comforting smile._

_Soon enough, a frantic knock came from the door, and Michael came busting in the door, his long blonde hair was in a ponytail, and when he saw the little girl sitting next to Hannah, his worried expression disappeared and was replaced with one of relief to know that his niece was alive and well._

"_Jesus, Lori Ann. You should know better than to run off like that." Michael said, grabbing his niece, and hugging her tightly. Michael looked to Hannah and smiled._

"_Thank you so much for finding her. if anything would have happened to her, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." Michael said._

"_No problem." Hannah said. Michael took his niece, and walked off. Hannah just smiled to herself, hoping that she was going to see such a cute guy again..._

_And she did, two years later..._

* * *

><p>Miley kept it under wraps that she already knew Michael. All she really did was help Michael by keeping an eye on his niece, Lori Ann. It was no doubt that he was a really smart guy, and a good looking one as well. Michael was a really nice guy, but it seemed that on the inside, he was really hurting and wanting to talk about something. Whether or not that he will talk about it with Miley, that has yet to be seen.<p>

Maybe he will, maybe he will not. Who knows?

* * *

><p>Michael and Miley were walking on the beach, just hanging out as friends and having a good time. Michael quietly broke away, and went out to stand in the water, just staring at the orange sky. Miley just stood there and watched him for a moment, then she walked over and joined him. The minute that she stood at his side, she could see that he was crying softly.<p>

"I was young when I lost my mom." Michael said, in a soften tone. "She was my rock. Everything that I ever needed was given to me by that woman."

"Michael, I lost my mom when I was young too." Miley said. Michael just shook his head, and let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Not like I did." Michael said, continuing. "I remember when it happened, too. I was only three years old, and I was out in the yard with my mom. She was doing some yard work, and I was out there playing. Then this black car rolled up to a stop in front of us, and the window rolled down. It happened so fast, me and my mom were hit in a spray of bullets. I survived of course, but my mom didn't."

"That picture of that blonde woman in your house, that was your mom?" Miley asked him. Michael nodded his head yes.

Miley was still in total disbelief that her friend would tell her something like this, and she was glad that he did, but it was obvious that Michael was hurting at the fact that this memory was brought up again. Miley walked to his side, and just gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Michael, being caught off guard at this moment and the actions of his friend Miley, could do nothing but smiled.

* * *

><p><em>It happened again.<em>

_Miley found herself walking through the beach, and saw Michael facing the sea. He looked towards her, and smiled. She smiled back, but in the back of her mind, he knew that she was up to something._

"_Watch this." Michael said. Miley watch as he floated up to the air, and out to the middle of the sea. Miley didn't say a word, but she watched as a blinding light lit up the area, and when the beach cleared, she looked up where Michael was, but saw something totally different in that spot._

_Where Michael was, there was now a pure white dragon, and it took up the sky above her. Miley was in awe at the sight before her. It was a moment afterwards, but Miley and the dragon locked eyes. It's blue eyes gleamed at her. The dragon swooped down, and grabbed her, and flew off into the clouds..._

* * *

><p>Miley awoke out of her sleep. What she just experienced was a dream, but then she remembered back to the time that she saw Michael floating in the air. After the dream with him changing into a dragon, there was no way that she was just going to let this dream go.<p>

"Michael isn't human..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, I might bring Jake Ryan into this, and on another note, only three more chapters left! R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. The Secrets of Michael Harris Part I

**AN: Well, the good news is that Michael and Miley will get together in this chapter, the bad news is that there are people that are against this new relationship, namely Jake Ryan and Mikayla. On a quick note, just for the sake of this story, Jake will be going to Seaview with Miley and the others. With that said, oh, boy...**

**Chapter Seven: The Secrets of Michael Harris Part I**

Michael sat on his bed, and looked out at the bright moonlight that shown through his window. Michael, just a few hours earlier, told Miley what happened to him when he was only three. It felt really good that he managed to get that out to someone that he really started to like. He would smile and say that he was happy, but that was not all to this story, was it?

No. Ladies and gentlemen. There was a lot more that Michael has to his background, a lot more. Too bad someone else was going to tell Miley about it.

* * *

><p>Michael found out that Miley, or Hannah in this instance, was going to be on a talk show, along with Mikayla and Jake Ryan, her rival and her ex. Damn, that was some bad shit, Michael thought, the whole time during his 20 minute drive there. He walked right in, and took a seat, and watch Hannah from afar. Once she walked backstage, and right into Jake and Mikayla, that's when Michael made his move.<p>

"Why, hi Mikayla, how are things going?" Hannah asked, trying to remain civil to her rival.

"Things are going really good." Mikayla said, staring down Hannah. "I just love having a boyfriend, but it is really too bad that you don't have one and I do, but not really because I really don't care."

"Care to tell me why you hate me?" Hannah asked her.

"Well, first of all, your fashion is stingy, your music is stupid your fashion is for four year olds, and you just flat out stink." Mikayla said in a really bitchy tone.

"Look here you little..." Hannah said stepping into Mikayla's face. Michael had to refrain from laughing, but he knew that he better stop this. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the two of them.

"Hey, babe, is everything alright over here?" Michael said, giving Hannah a quick kiss on the cheek. Hannah face grew deep red, as she didn't know that he was here, and the fact that he was doing this was really, well, awesome, for one.

"Who is this?" Mikayla asked, looking Michael up and down.

"I am her boyfriend." Michael answered, pulling her closer, nearly causing her to jump. "You must be Mikayla."

"Why yes I am." Mikayla said, batting her eyelashes at Michael. "How can you tell?"

"Honestly? My sister says that she heard cats while they were in heat, and that sounds better." Michael said with a smile.

"Well, you should know that your girlfriend here stuffs her bra." Mikayla said.

"I know for a fact that she doesn't, but you do." Michael said.

Mikayla crossed her arms over her chest, and stomped off. Hannah laughed, and looked back towards Michael.

"Thanks." Hannah said with a smile. Michael looked at her briefly, and smiled.

"I will see you later." Michael smiled, and he walked away, knowing what he was going to do next was going to be really fun.

* * *

><p>Michael called Miley, and told her to meet him at the beach. He had something in mind. Nothing bad, but he just wanted to confront her about something. I mean, he told her about his past, so she should tell him something? Well, he didn't tell her everything, but that. Michael knew that she wasn't going to, but hey, why not force her hand on something like this?<p>

Michael saw Miley walk into the beach area, and look around for Michael. What really got him was that she was wearing her Hannah wig.

"_I'll be damned. I mean really. Can she make this any easier? _Michael told himself. He let out a sly smile, and sneak up on Miley.

"Don't move." Michael said, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her close. Hannah let out a yelp, and was about to fight whoever this is, but decided against it once she figured out that it was Michael.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked him.

"I was here to see you. What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Well, now that you see me, did you say that you wanted to talk about something?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I do." Michael said in a stern voice. He reached over, and yanked the wig off of Hannah's head, and revealed herself to him.

"Where you ever going to tell me that you were Hannah Montana, Miley?" Michael asked her.

Hannah snatched back her wig, and put it back on. When she was sure that it was straight, she gave him an answer.

"I wanted to, but I wasn't sure when the right time would be." Hannah told him.

"Really, now. How can you fool everyone with this wig as a disguise?" Michael asked her.

"It still works. Wait how did you know I was Hannah?" Hannah asked him.

"Ever since Charles showed me a picture of you, and then I remember seeing you in St. Louis. I put two and two together." Michael said.

"Are you going to tell anybody about this?" Hannah asked her in a fearful tone of voice.

"No, for one reason." Michael said, stepping in close to her.

Hannah began to breath deeply, she could literally feel his body heat, he was THAT close.

"What?" Hannah asked. Michael smiled, and closed the remaining distance between the two of them by kissing her.

Hannah closed her eyes, and then just pulled him closer, letting the kiss deepen with every passing second.

They couldn't be happier that they were together. But just as the two were enjoying their first kiss, there was someone, a couple rather, that were already planning on getting him back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, let me say this. There is either going to be one more chapter, or two. I haven't decided yet, but I am going to make that decision soon. Until then, stick around.<strong>


	8. The Secrets of Michael Harris Part II

**AN: Well, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. Michael's past is going to be revealed, and Miley gets a real view into what Michael is really like.**

**Chapter Eight: The Secrets of Michael Harris Part II**

Michael and Miley couldn't be happier. Even though it wasn't official, Michael was going to ask Miley to be his girlfriend. He was nervous about doing something this big, though, especially knowing that his past was going to be brought up eventually, but as long as he tell her in a way that she can really handle. Michael laid in his bed, and interlaced his fingers behind his head. He had to do this, and that was not the problem in his mind, it was how to do these things without hurting the girl that he really liked.

Then that feeling came back.

The same feeling that he got when he was thirteen. The same feeling that he got when he had to go away and miss basically his first year of high school. That feeling, ladies and gentlemen, is the feeling that you get when you know something really bad is going to happen in your near future.

"Nah, I am just being paranoid." Michael said to himself, as he dosed off in his bed.

* * *

><p>Jake Ryan sat at his computer, wondering where he can get some information on Michael Harris. After he embarrassed his friend, Mikayla, he had to get some revenge on him. He heard that Michael was from St. Louis, so he went to a background check website, and looked up some information on him. He entered the name, and saw the information on him. With a little digging and reading, he found what he was looking for.<p>

"Well, I'll be damned. Look at what Michael has gotten into in his hometown." Jake said to himself with a smile. This is exactly what he was looking for. Michael was going to really pay for his action now.

* * *

><p>It was the next day at school, and Michael could literally feel every eye on him as he walked to his locker. There was whispers, and pointing at him. He wanted to shake off the feeling that he was having, but that was not going to go away. He just kept his head up, and went to his locker, and he was about to open it when he saw a message taped to his locker.<p>

'KILLER'. It was written in bold red letters. Michael snatched off the piece of paper, and threw it on the ground. He heard the snickers and laughter almost increase tenfold. Michael could literally feel his childhood and those bad memories come roaring back.

"Screw this." Michael said. He grabbed his stuff, and walked right out of the front door. With the stuff that was on his mind, there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on school.

* * *

><p>When school let out, Melody all but ran all the way home. She didn't see Michael at school, so he must be at home, most likely. Man, rumors can start and ruin a reputation and a life in a matter of minutes. The most important thing was wondering how Michael was dealing with this entire rumor mill that was coming down upon him. He wasn't going to take it well, and he probably wasn't going to be taking it well, so that was the thing that was really getting to him.<p>

Taking a really deep breath, she opened her front door, and walked right in. The house was dead silent, but that was not a good thing, because when Michael was here alone, in all of the time that she knew him, he either fell asleep with classical music going, or with the TV on.

She slowly crept up the steps, and towards his room. With her left foot, she slowly pushed the door open.

"Michael?" Melody called out quietly as she stepped into the room. She looked around, and saw that there was no one in the room at first. She then looked around more carefully, and saw that Michael was in the room, but he was sitting in the corner of the room, his head down, blonde hair covering his entire face.

"Mike? I take it that you know what happened at school?" Melody asked sitting right next to him. He just kept on sitting there, his head down, not moving or saying a word.

"Michael, come on say something." Melody said, trying to get her 'brother' to say something.

"I thought that moving here was going to be easy, you know? I thought that I was going to be able to get what happened to me, and what I did behind me, but I was wrong. I was dead wrong. Now everyone is going think that I am a monster, and there is nothing that I can do to change all of their minds." Michael said.

"Look, I don't know what or how that information got out, but someone did this just to make you bad." Melody said. "I don't know what I can telly you to make this better."

"Nothing. Just get out so I can be alone." Michael said.

"Are you sure?" Melody said. Michael looked up and right into her eyes.

"Yes. Beat it." Michael all but growled at her. Melody nodded, and disappeared out of the room.

Michael stood up, and looked out of the window, and saw Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked towards the beach.

"Better do this before I lose my nerve." Michael said, walking out of his bedroom door and out of his house.

* * *

><p>Michael could only watch from afar as Miley sat and talked with Lilly and Oliver. They said their goodbyes, and Miley was walking on the boardwalk alone. There was no better time than the present, so he just went up to try and talk to her.<p>

"Miley." Michael said softly, but loud enough to get her attention. She turned around, and saw him walking towards her, and after what she heard and saw about him, she doesn't know what she should think about him.

"Miley, please. I really need to talk to you." Michael said in a pleading tone.

"Before I listen to a word that comes out of your mouth, I need to know if what is going around school is true. Did you kill someone when you were young?" Miley said.

Michael stood silent for a moment, and he told her one word.

"Yeah, I did." Michael said in a sad tone of voice. Miley didn't say a word, but Michael knew that she was fighting back tears. She turned and began to fast walk away from him. Michael ran after and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Stay away from me! I hate you, you freak!" Miley screamed, slapping him. After he released her wrist, she turned and ran all the way home, leaving Michael on the beach as the evening came in.

* * *

><p>What was he going to do now? Everyone knew what he did all those years ago, and even though they didn't know the entire story, it was enough to know that it was time for him to disappear, and to disappear for good.<p>

With everything that he needed, and with enough money, he bid a farewell to his home and family. He looked towards Miley's bedroom window, mouthed an 'I love you', and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And with that, part one is done. Part two is going to pick up right where this one ended. I wanted to post this on the original end date, May 31, which is also my birthday. I just decided that it isn't worth it, so I am going to post this earlier. With that said, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more<strong>


End file.
